


Hope for the Future

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, two of the least imaginative members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: [One Shot] Human are those who longing for hope. Yamato is different, or is he?





	Hope for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Unbeta-ed. OOC-ness. Slightly nudging on part 3?
> 
> It's been a long time since I wrote a fic and I just.... don't have the mood to write lately but when I saw a Japanese fan, Biwa-san's tweet, I just had to. I JUST HAD TO.  
> BECAUSE I HAVE THE IMAGE IN MIND BUT

Yamato let out a big huff as he sat down on a nearest bench, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm himself. Despite everyone was already in festive atmosphere and peaceful vacation, IDOLiSH7 was gratefully in the middle of another photoshoots. The sight spread in front of his glasses were white, the snow was just as thick as it was poured quite heavily last night when they had just arrived. Their location this time was in a quiet outskirt of the town, hence there wasn’t any people around beside them and the staffs. As the photographer announced their break, Yamato quickly found a place to rest and warm himself, watching the other younger members enjoying themselves playing with the snow.

“Youth sure is nice,” the leader murmured to himself as he watched Tamaki and Riku running around followed by an angry Iori.

Cold days isn’t his forte. In these kind of days, he wants even more to just roll up in his futon and hibernate throughout the season. Of course, he was grateful that their group has been getting more work.

A sound of a bell out of nowhere suddenly took his attention. When noticing there wasn’t anything or anyone around, Yamato once again kept his ears out and focused on searching for the source of the bell. As the sound rang clearer, the man began to stand up from the bench he was resting at and was about to follow it, however his action was halted when he realized he almost bumped to a man, one of his group’s member, Sougo.

Thinking he was getting in the way, Sougo quickly made an apologetic expression and retracted the hands which was offering a cup of hot chocolate, “Ah, excuse me, I thought Yamato-san would like…,” before the man said any further, Yamato promptly took the cup, “For me? ‘Hanks.” As if he was drinking from an elixir, Yamato felt his spirit was once again brought back to the world. Right, right, the warmth sure hit the spot.

“Aren’t you going to join us, Yamato-san?” Sougo inquired once Yamato had emptied his share of drink and was about to throw away the cup.

“Well~ I will be sucked dry if I join that much of energy.”

“Fufu~ Mitsuki-san will call you an old man if he hears that.”

“Anything but that.” When Yamato noticed Sougo wasn’t thinking to return to the group either, the man waved his hand off, “Don’t mind about onii-san. Go play with the others.”

A bit embarrassed and half uneasy to be caught by Yamato about his once again unnecessary mindful tendency, Sougo stuttered in response, “A-Ah, yes…”, he didn’t get anywhere yet when a sound rang suddenly, “...a bell?” Unconsciously, he worded out his curiosity.

On cue, Yamato also looked up and turned to the same direction as Sougo, “Ah, I heard that earlier too.”

Sougo tilted his head to the side in a wonder, “Is there supposed any shop around?”

Likewise, being at loss, Yamato rubbed the back of his neck in thought, “Nah, the staffs said this place is quite deserted remember?”

Right. They did say that when Riku and the others asked if there is any place they can visit after their works. Ah.

“But they did say there’s a shrine around…,” Sougo quickly added when the memory clicked in his mind. If he remembers correctly, some people still visited the area solely for praying in the shrine, so maybe the sound just now was the people ringing the bells.

In contrast of Sougo’s rising curiosity, Yamato simply and duly took the information with just a “huh….”

Now that he already knew what the source was, Yamato thought to return to his own business, however the sight of the fidgeting Sougo beside of him made him rolled his eyes to the side and thought twice. “Let’s go with the others after this ends.”

Surprised by the invitation, the younger man unconsciously made a dumbfounded, “huh?”

“It isn’t bad praying to the Gods once in awhile.” With the other’s playful wink, Sougo smiled in return.

* * *

 

After explaining their plan to Tsumugi and the others, Riku was elated and urged the approval from Iori and the others which in turn made everyone agreed to do a detour after the photoshoots ends if it isn’t late. 

Fortunately, the shootings ended without any troubles before the time of dinner, hence the eight of them including Tsumugi, guided by the staffs walked to the so-called shrine. Apparently, the place wasn’t that far, it didn’t even took them more than 10 minutes from their shooting location when they finally caught sight of the long stairs which leads to the gate of the shrine. With Tamaki’s declaring a sudden race, Riku and Nagi sprint up following him with Iori shouting angrily behind. It was the same picture all over again as the afternoon, with the three adults behind laughing sheepishly at their youthful spirit. Mitsuki likes to take pictures so he was simultaneously taking some shots of the joyful four and was asking Tsumugi whether it was okay for him to upload those onto the SNS later. Sometimes he would pull Yamato, Sougo, and Tsumugi along for some shoots. When the four of them finally reached the top, Tamaki, Nagi, and Riku were already waving at them to hurry up.

The shrine wasn’t as old as Yamato thought it would be. It was cleaned properly and the roads were lighted by lanterns along the way, making them a bit relieve since it wouldn’t be so dark. Catching a sight of seemingly the shrine’s Priest, the three adults and Tsumugi greeted the man in respect while asking what kind of God the shrine worships. Afterall Japan has so many shrines which built for different kind of Gods, which made Yamato and Sougo wondered what kind of God it was that people would take a long way to the outskirt of the town to pray.

The Priest explained delightfully that people has been coming, in hope of guaranteed future. The shrine is quite famous around the locals to enlighten the people when they were depressed. No matter what kind of ordeal ahead, when the people pray here, they believed their future will be an easy and certain ride.

Listening to the story, Mitsuki got pumped and ran ahead to pray for his dream, as well as telling the stories to the younger members. Tsumugi thought of her idols and followed along, leaving Yamato and Sougo behind watching their backs.

They could practically hear Riku and Tamaki’s excitement after knowing the story and immediately seeing their figure wondering how much money they should throw in the offering box.

Watching their earnest praying figure, Yamato silently scoffed to himself. “It would be nice if praying is all that’s needed…”

Apparently he forgot there was another person beside him. The glasses man startled a little when suddenly Sougo, fleeting as he was, spoke and walked slowly ahead of him, “Certainly that sounds as it was a mere jinx for the both us, but Yamato-san said it earlier, right? That it wouldn’t be bad to pray once in awhile,” with a hopeless smile, the light-haired man began to leave the scene while saying, “I think I would buy some charms for everyone, of course for Yamato-san too.”

Sighing in defeat, Yamato followed the thin figure with a mirth smile, “Maybe Onii-san should pray for a cute girl warming Onii-san up tonight~”

“Yamato-san…” Hearing that, Sougo paused for a moment and spoke in a little lower tone.

“Now, now, Onii-san was just kidding. Don’t get mad, Sou.”

“I’m not angry.”

“Eh? Is Onii-san hearing things? I think I hear Sou-kun’s voice fills with thorns.”

“Should I clean them if you would like?”

Yep, it’s definitely the tone he shouldn’t step into further. “... Sorry. But I think I’ll pass.”

“That’s too bad. I’m very concern if Yamato-san can’t hear very well. Ah, but I forgot to bring the buds today, so Yamato-san will have to do with something else.”

“Sorry, forgive me, Sougo-kun.” Even without Sougo explaining what something else is supposed to be, Yamato was certain it was something he wouldn’t look forward too. Perhaps it wouldn’t be cute girl who would warm him but it could be his own blood.

Seeing Yamato’s retreating figure, Sougo said in a reassured tone, “Fufu~ I was also joking," while making a small chuckles.  


Bewildered by the unexpected playful gesture, the glasses man sheepishly laughed in response, “you got me there.”

"But if Yamato-san would like to, I'd be glad of service."

"Hnn~ I will reserve that when we get home."

"Understood."

 

May our future is a clean path ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Biwa-san tweeted about when Yamato and Sougo saw "future" in shrines, the two would think it wouldn't befitting them.
> 
> Which made me recall [SPOILER] the part 3 where Sougo scoffed at Ryuu when he brought up about Ousaka family and about Yamato who thinks him and Sougo are similiar people.... in regard to their family matters too. WHICH also reminds me back when their first huge member argument because of Tamaki's Dad and scandal, Sougo was like "You would understand too, right, Yamato-san?"
> 
> The little tidbits at the end was just my attempt to light up this short fic by putting one of my favorite yamasou's interactions.  
> They often did it, especially in interviews, Yamato's "Ah, are you getting angry, Sou?" and Sougo's "No, I'm not angry."  
> And how lately Sougo began to be able threatening Yamato lmao
> 
> I think Tamaki would pray something like about Aya or probably something trivial. Then again, I suddenly have the image Tamaki already doesn't believe in praying in the shrines anymore which made me hesitate for a while writing that part BUT BUT I want to have hope for my sons.


End file.
